A Wykkyd Oneshot
by iolah
Summary: “So, is she cute?” Kyd Wykkyd jerked up, arms flailing, trying to prove to the speedster teenager that this was NOT the way he thought of Jinx…he fell off the couch with a thump. Kid Flash and Kyd Wykkyd friendship fic, not exactly KFJinx


**Has Been Edited.  
****Wally is Kid Flash, Elliot is Kyd Wykkyd, Jinx is Jinx, Mikron is Gizmo, Baron is Mammoth, Billy is Billy. This fic will use names to show familiarity. ****Disclaimer: There is no owning involved. Cheers.

* * *

**

"Are you okay Elliot?" Seymour's concerned voice shook the HIVE FIVE out of their sleepy reverie.

It was nine in the morning and the entire team was deep in the funk of exhaustion, coffee and insults were being exchanged sleepily, as was per usual.

However within five minutes of the caffeine slowly working its way into their systems the group would be up and ready for the current day's heist, as was also per usual.

They turned to face the teleporter whose face was currently submerged in his breakfast waffles. He looked up at them blearily; syrup dripping down his pale face and the rest of the team realized they had gotten the better end of the morning deal.

Elliot's red eyes were rimmed with bags, blurry and unfocused. It seemed like he had gotten no sleep…at all.

He hadn't.

"Were you up all night?" Jinx asked him, her brow creasing in a mixture of confusion and worry.

He nodded.

"Now why t' hell did you do that?" one of the four Billy's asked brazenly, his southern drawl in full swing.

Elliot turned to look at him, his tired eyes narrowed with annoyance, and proceeded to lie outragiously. He gestured to the roof and to the clock ticking on the wall. Then he motioned to his ear and shrugged.

The only one on the team who could make heads or tails of it was Seymour.

"He couldn't sleep so he spent the entire night looking at the ceiling and listening to the clock, he doesn't know why though." The one eyed teen informed them, clearing off his syrupy fork with his tongue. "You should get some rest t'day buddy." Seymour shook his head with disbelief. "Not that anyone actually believes that explanation."

Elliot had a habit of staying out till late hours to cause mischeif. Usually he had the sense to come back at a semi-reasonable hour. On this particular occasion he was out adding his own personal signature to Punk Rocket's apartment, who had made him mad for some reason or another. Elliot's signature involved quite a bit of spray paint, broken windows, and rips in the furnature. He smiled innocently.

"But aren't we robbin' that fancy bank t'day, the one wit' all of t' security?" A second Billy asked. "Plus, it was his own fault in th' first place." He sent Elliot an annoyed glance. Billy was the one in charge of patching Elliot up whenever he got hurt, which was often.

"Screw it." Mikron said. "We can handle it fine on our own." That was Miron's way of showing he cared.

Baron confirmed it by placing one giant hand on Elliot's back, the teen buckled under the weight, which was an immense feat considering he was still sitting on a stool at the time.

"We can get on fine, you get some sleep. We'll tell you how it went when we come back with the cash." Jinx said confidently.

He smiled up gratefully at her and retreated to the couch as they went on their way, a few minutes later he was happily asleep.

* * *

"Yeah I'm in…No there were no problems…I'm fine Robin!" Kid Flash said monotonously into the titans communicator currently glued to his ear. He sped around the villain's head quarters.

Nothing to see there, or there, or there, or there.

Bo-ring!

"_Just be sure." _Robin's voice buzzed. "_There might be a chance that the H.I.V.E F.I.V.E has joined the Brotherhood of evil. Check for clues._"

Kid Flash rolled his eyes; they had already been over this a dozen times. Check around, and if there was a giant statue of the brain in all his glory in the middle of the living room, darn, and if there wasn't, everything was happy with a bunch of unicorns and birdies prancing around. End of story.

He sped into the main room and stopped short. Eyes focused on the couch he pulled his forgotten communicator out of his belt and called Robin.

"Yes Kid Flash?" Robin answered irritably, dodging a weird pink bolt directed towards his head.

"Yeah, how many HIVE people are you fighting right now?"

"I thought you didn't need my help."

Kid Flash gave Robin a look but didn't say anything.

The boy-wonder sighed, the communicator jiggling as he jerked back from a pale fist directed at his head. "Five of them, only Private Hive's not here, is he at their head quarters?"

"There's someone here but he doesn't look like a Private Hive." Kid Flash replied doubtfully.

"Look, Im not in much of a position to argue with your illogical brain, I'll contact you when the fight is over. Robin out."

Kid Flash quirked an amused eye-brow at the buzzing screen but closed the communicator halfheartedly. He looked down at Private Hive, unsure of what to do.

_To poke or not to poke? Robin would be pissed if I do. _

On that note, Kid Flash bent down and poked the sleeping boy right in the forehead. The dark guy's red eyes fluttered open as he regarded Kid Flash with confusion. His mouth opened, and then shut, he looked like he was stammering without even speaking. Kid Flash gave a huge smile at the funny response.

"So you're Private Hive right?" Kid Flash asked, settling down on a coffee table in front of the couch, it was a lovely coffee table, expensive looking too.

How come criminals always had nice things?

Oh right, they stole them.

His question seemed to wake the so called "Private Hive" up immediately, and although his red eyes were still slightly clouded with what looked like exhaustion, he managed to shake his head violently. The not-so-much Private Hive looked around wildly.

Probably for his communicator, Kid Flash supposed.

Not being able to find it the criminal's head fell back onto the pillow after fruitlessly struggling to remain upright.

Kid Flash watched this array of actions with un-stifled interest before stepping in. "Why aren't you with your team? They are your team right?"

The pale boy nodded, and then shrugged. Kid Flash just quirked an eyebrow.

"Could you be a little vaguer for the purpose of my understanding please?" He asked politely, blue eyes filled with mirth.

For some reason the guy didn't seem so amused at Kid Flash's awesome, if he did say so himself, witticism. He frowned slightly and then made a motion with his two palms plastered together and put to rest under his left cheek, which was turned towards the floor.

Kid Flash didn't get it. "You were trying to be a table?"

That was a no.

"Ah!" The red-head exclaimed, holding up one finger. "You couldn't sleep." He pointed said finger at the guy.

Bingo.

The guy nodded, and then seemed to realize that this was a hero he was telling sleep cycles to. He tried to spring up but quickly fell back down with a large tired whumph on the couch. The dark boy held his head in his hands, massaging his temples miserably.

"Poor you." Kid Flash clucked sympathetically. "Why are you here though?"

The guy, Kid Flash would really have to learn his name sooner or later, shot him a look, having just explained his sleeping state to him, therefore making the question redundant.

"No, I mean, why wouldn't you be at the heist?"

A blank look met his blue eyes.

"Shouldn't your leader have made you come or something?"

_I mean, that's what criminals do, right? _The speedster thought to himself.

Kyd Wykkyd gave him an odd are-you-sure-we-are-talking-about-the-same-leader glance then shrugged. If this spandex-clad hero really thought Jinx was that bad it was none of his concern.

Even though she wasn't that bad.

But what did it matter if some red-head didn't know that?

It didn't matter.

So there.

The hero had run out of things to say, which was a big moment for Kid Flash. Colossal even, him not having anything to say? Unthinkable. Inconceivable.

To save the apocalypse inducing silence unfolding he pointed to himself and, in true cave man fashion said, "Me, Kid Flash."

The thief looked like he was trying to smother silent giggles. Wait, smother silent giggles? Kid Flash would need to think that particular witticism (one of his many) over a bit.

The dark dude reached over for a notepad and pen on the coffee table that Kid Flash was sitting on. In small spidery handwriting he wrote the name "Kyd Wykkyd" on the first blank sheet, handing it politely to the speedster.

Then Kyd Wykkyd cringed for some reason as Kid Flash read the paper.

No wonder he had failed Evilness 101, he couldn't even stop being polite to a hero! Brother Blood always had despaired of him. Of course, that was before the headmaster went mad and tried to turn himself into a robot.

Anyway, the point being, it was always stressed by the headmaster that being polite to a do-gooder was a big no-no.

And here he was talking to a hero politely, it was a vicious cycle.

Kid Flash looked up from the pad and saw Kyd Wykkyd wrestling with his facial expression, looking like he was trying to pull of a scowl but failing badly. Finally only a look of mild annoyance on his face.

The red-head burst into laughter.

The villain pouted, red eyes in slits only making Kid Flash laugh harder. Finally Kyd Wykkyd gave in and giggled silently along with the hero.

They settled down after a couple of minutes, neither of them sure exactly why they had been laughing.

"So your leader lets you stay here when you're tired? That's nice of him." Kid Flash thought for a second. "Or is it a girl?"

Kyd Wykkyd tilted his head to the left, indicating it was the latter. Kid Flash smirked, he was getting good at the whole communicating thing.

"That's nice of her." He said softly, spacing out a bit.

They sat in somewhat companionable silence before Kid Flash asked randomly, "Is she cute?"

Kyd Wykkyd jerked up, arms flailing, trying to prove to the speedster teenager that this was NOT the way he thought of Jinx…he fell off the couch with a thump.

The speedster chuckled once more.

Suddenly a communicator beeped, Kyd Wykkyd looked at the hero expectantly and Kid Flash hastened to answer it.

"Hey Robin."

"Kid Flash, did you find anything?" Robin's seemed peeved, judging by the way he scowled into the communicator but Kid Flash was certain the boy wonder wasn't angry at him (for once).

"Did they beat you?"

Whoops, that was the wrong thing to say apparently as Robin's face turned even more contorted in a scowl. "They got away." He said through clenched teeth.

"My bad."

"Look, are they interested in the Brotherhood or not?"

Kid Flash quirked an eyebrow at Kyd Wykkyd. When the boy didn't respond he turned back to Robin.

"Well, there is no shrine here, so Im betting no."

"You're still there!"

"Um, no?"

"Just get out." The communicator blacked out and Kid Flash blinked.

"Someone woke up on the wring side of the bed." He said, not sure whether he was saying it to Kyd Wykkyd or himself.

Another communicator went off and Kyd Wykkyd stumbled in the direction of the beeping to answer it/

"We actually won!" An excited female voice sounded out from the device.

Kyd Wykkyd grinned, wide eyed and surprised.

"Oh, did I wake you?"

"If she did it's not my fault!" A childish voice came on. "I told her not to call but the bitch wouldn't listen to me!"

"Gizmo, don't talk that way about a lady." She said sweetly, using his alias because they were still on duty.

The boy, apparently Gizmo, gave a pained shriek behind her voice. Rumbling laughter was added to the communicator's large array of noise.

"I hope I didn't wake you Elliot," Kyd Wykkyd winced at his real name and looked around wildly but thankfully the hero was no where to be found. "Did you have any trouble?"

Still looking around Elliot shook his head confusedly. Where had he gone?

"Alright, well we'll be right there."

The communicator shut off and Elliot gaped at the open air, where had spandex guy gone? That was really weird.

-)&$#

Wally walked calmly down the street, not attracting the attention of the odd bunch slipping into their headquarters.

A Cyclops, a really big guy, the shortest person he ever saw, three guys in red spandex speaking in loud southern accents, and the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes upon.

Wow, that Kyd Wykkyd guy did not know what he was talking about, this girl is amazing.

He smiled, thinking back to the conversation he had heard on the HIVE communicator, he was not letting the HIVE go, at least not yet.

They looked too interesting to ignore, especially the pink-haired leader.

He would see them again very soon.

So with that thought on his mind, Wally pranced away, cheerfully whistling.

Kyd Wykkyd had not seen the last of Wally West that was for sure.


End file.
